The News
by MakorraDictionary
Summary: Mako has news to tell Korra...He's getting married! To who? READ AND FIND OUT! C; My first Makorra fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Mako has news that he tells Korra, which overwhelms her greatly. He is getting married! Can Korra be able to stand the pressure that is happening around her? Makorra vs. Masami.**

"That's right! Light on your feet!" Jinora shouted. Korra, Jinora, and Ikki were out in the Air Temple pavilion practicing weaving through the spinning gates. Korra has been improving in her airbending techniques, thanks to Tenzin's family.

Korra dodged every spinning gate that came across her. She weaved through easily, concentrating on being light. BE THE LEAF. Finally, she managed to get across. Korra was so pooped, unlike the other airbenders that didn't have to use much energy to get across. She ran over and slumped down to the nearest bench she saw. Korra took deep breaths, for this was a tiring workout. Jinora and Ikki came over and joined her as they sat down besides her. They sat together in silence, which was a surprise, because Ikki was always full of questions. Finally, Jinora spoke up.

"Korra, how old are you?" Jinora asked, making Korra feel kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm 17. Why?"

"Does that mean you're old enough to marry, yet?" Korra faltered.

"What? Why-Wha..? Why would I get married?" Korra chuckled nervously and she scooted an inch away from the girls. Korra felt her cheeks turn pink. She hadn't even thought of marriage.

"Because this is the age many girls get engaged," A voice came behind them. Korra whipped around, surprised by the voice. Korra didn't want anyone to be eavesdropping, or else rumors will spread through the city. Luckily, it was just a middle aged- woman in a bright smile.

"Oh, Pema, it's just you," Korra sighed. Pema smiled gently and sat next to the girls.

"So, if you were going to get married, who would you choose?" Pema asked. Korra was surprised by her words. A name automatically popped up in Korra's mind. _Snap out of it Korra. Why would he marry someone like you? He's with Asami…But…_

"What? As if anyone would marry me!" Korra flushed, her cheeks turning bright pink. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment. It was true, she would really like to marry_ him_, but…

"What about that boy, Mako?" Pema winked. Korra grew more embarrassed than ever. Her cheeks grew even hotter. No, not him. Korra felt like hiding behind something.

"What? Why-"

"Because he's right over there," Ikki cried. Korra looked up quickly. There she saw him. He was running toward her. He looked like he was in a rush, but he had that brilliant smile. Korra's knees buckled. Korra had a crush on him ever since she laid eyes on him, and there he was, running to her direction. Korra brushed her hair with her fingers quickly and acted natural. Pema and her daughters hid behind the bench and winked at her. "Ask him!" Jinora whispered. Mako reached Korra, smiling wide.

"Hey, Korra!" Mako smiled wide. Korra couldn't help but blush. His smile was the best thing she had ever seen. "Guess what?"

"Oh, hey," Korra smiled. "So…What's the big news?"

"I'm getting married! With the best girl ever!" Mako exclaimed. Korra's heart pounded fast. Inside, she was freaking out. Her mind was racing. _Is it me? Is he marrying me?_ Korra crossed her fingers behind her back. Her eyes sparkled.

"Who is it?" Korra asked eagerly. She waited. It was so anticipating. It was her. It has got to be her. Who else would it be? Korra's heart was pounding so loud. She couldn't wait for the answer. Her heart felt like it was pounding like a drum, and running a marathon.

"Ok, ready? I'm marrying…" Korra hung onto his words. How was she going to react? Was she going to scream? Hug him? Even Pema and the children were waiting in awe. "I'm marrying…Asami!" That's it. Korra felt like she was dead. She felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Her heart wasn't pounding anymore, instead, it quit running, but went up her throat. She stumbled backward, and Mako caught her. "Are you ok?" No, she wasn't ok. Her body stopped working. Her mind shut off. What just happened? Korra took a deep breath, but she felt like her heart was gone.

"Mako, that's…Amazing!" Korra lied. Her voice cracked. She held back her tears, but she felt like she could cry a river. Her eyes stung from trying to hold them back. Korra plastered a fake smile and gave him a shaky thumbs up, her fingers trembling.

"I know right? Can you believe it?" Mako laughed. "I mean, Asami, the most amazing girl ever! I know her dad is an equalist an all, but he's on our side now! And me and Bolin don't have to live out on the streets anymore! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Korra couldn't hold it back. Something wet landed on Korra's arm. It wasn't raining. Meelo didn't spit on her. No, it was none of those options. Korra was crying. Mako immediately stopped smiling, and brushed her tears away.

"No. I can't believe it," Korra muttered. She ran off toward the temple, leaving Mako behind. Pema and her daughters watched Korra run off in pity. Pema watched young Korra dash away before her eyes, heartbroken.

Oh, Korra," Pema sighed, and stood up from the bench. Ikki and Jinora stayed behind the bench, hoping Mako won't see the young one's interfere with romance. Mako noticed Pema behind the bench.

"Pema?" Mako asked. "Do you know what's wrong with Kor-"

"She loves you, Mako," Pema sighed. Mako stood there silent. But inside, his chest was sinking, and burning at the same time. He replayed the words Pema said over and over again in his head.

_She loves me._

**So! Whadda u guys think? It's so short :C My first story. I'm going to upload some more soon! Review or fave! C:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

"Korra! There's a letter for you!" Pema called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Korra shouted back. Korra was in her bedroom cleaning her furry boots. She wasn't doing any cleaning, actually. Naga was licking off the mud and twigs from the sole, and Korra was busy trying to keep Naga from chewing on her shoe. Korra finally managed to pull her boot from Naga's mouth and immediately ran towards the kitchen, trying hard to balance while putting on her boot.

Nowadays, the 17-year old Avatar had always gotten mail daily. Some about her duties, complaints, yada yada yada. Korra never really cared for mail. She usually only read the special kind of ail. Like mail from her parents, Katara, or Mak-

Korra faltered. She immediately stopped right in front of the entrance to the kitchen. His name. The name to that…That _jerk_. Her head was pounding hard, like her heart. She was suddenly growing in rage. Korra sunk down to the floor, her fingers running through her hair stressfully.

"_I'm getting married to Asami! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"_

"_No. No, I can't believe it,"_

"Korra?" Pema said quietly. "Are you alright?" The kind hearted lady sat next to Korra, wrapping her arms on her shoulders. Pema stared into her gloomy ocean-blue eyes. Korra hadn't realized Pema had been there the whole time.

"Uh…Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Korra lied. She smiled and let out a fake laugh, just to make it more believable. "I was just…thinking." Pema grinned back. She handed a letter to Korra and went back to cooking. Today, she was making curry, Korra's favorite. _Nothing _could ruin this day, could it? Korra calmed down and took a few breaths. She took the letter from Pema and examined it properly.

The letter seemed different. The envelope was vanilla colored, and had a bow tied around it. Korra opened it carefully, revealing a card in side. It was pink with flowers painted on it. Flowers were painted on the side, along with rings. Not just flowers, they were bouquet flowers. And they weren't just rings, they were wedding rings. Korra stifled a gasp, hoping not to worry Pema. Pema _always_ knew when Korra had girl problems. In front of the card, embroidered in fine ink, said the words "JUST MARRIED!" Korra knit her eyebrows. Maybe it was Bolin's wedding. Or…Lin's? Korra took another deep breath before she opened the card.

_You are invited to the wedding_

_Of_

_Miss Sato_

_Mr. Mako_

_Please arrive at 5 in the ballroom of the Sato mansion. Please-_

That was all before Korra ripped up the letter into bits, using her firebending to burn the bits of paper. Korra couldn't hold it in anymore. Her eyes let out a million tears, wetting the wooden floor. Emotions took her. Her body was burn, but her tears quenched the flames. Yet the fire was erupting like lava, killing the tears. Korra punched the wall, sweating, and continuously cussing in her head. _That jerk. That coward._ Korra had to continue to blink to let out all her tears. Surrounding her was a large puddle of cries. It was already wetting her boots, which now needs cleaning (or DRY-cleaning). Korra hated him.

"Korra? Korra!" Pema ran towards the teenage girl to comfort her. Korra dashed back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Pema knocked on the door gently.

"Korra? Is everything alright?" Pema asked.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired," Korra choked between tears.

"Ok…Come out for breakfast, though, ok?" Pema sad. Korra replied she will. Pema walked away from the bedroom, worried for Korra. The Avatar was tough. This has never happened before…besides last week. When he came and said that he was married. Pema felt something beneath her feet. It was a small piece of paper. It was obviously burned, with singes on the edges. Pema saw a few words: "wedding" and "Mr. Mako". Pema shook her head in pity. Oh, Korra.

It was finally dinnertime. Korra sat down at the table next to Jinora and Meelo. Tenzin was off on a council meeting, leaving only Pema and Korra to look for the kids. Ikki was already digging into the leftover curry from breakfast, Meelo was playing with his carrots, and Jinora was politely chewing on her rice. Korra, however, didn't eat one grain of rice, which troubled Pema. Korra LOVE curry. Korra picked at her rice and vegetables, while Pema watched her intently with sad eyes.

"HEYYY!" A voice came from the door. The door opened wide, revealing the happy face of Bolin. The earth bender said hello to the kids. "Sorry for interrupting, Pema." Pema smiled.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Would you like some curry?" Pema asked generously. Pema was actually relieve he was here. Maybe he could cheer Korra up. Korra broke into a grin when she saw Bolin. Bolin explained he didn't want any food, since he was full already.

Then, _they_ came in the doorway. That prissy girl and that jerk of a boyfriend. Mako had his arm around Asami, like a boyfriend, or soon-to-be- HUSBAND would do. Korra's grin immediately faded. Korra felt her arms getting hot. A flame flickered on her fingers. She wanted SO badly to throw the flame at Mako. But inside…She had a pit of jealousy and maybe a hint of…love. Korra crossed her arms and stared in rage at the couple.

"Hey, Korra!" Mako said. Korra turned her head away from him, hiding her face. Her eyes begun to sting. _No. No, not here._

"What are _you_ doing here?" Korra scoffed.

"We're looking for some flower girls for our wedding," Asami smiled, hugging Mako. Korra smirked. _She wants Jinora and Ikki, I bet._

"Wedding?" Pema asked, looking at Korra. Korra tried hiding her face.

"Ooh! Can I? Can I? CANNN I? Please, Please, PLEASE?" Ikki pleaded. She hopped from the table and clapped her hands. Ikki twirled and started gabbering about the duties of a flower girl. Apparently, Ikki forgot all about shipping Mako and Korra. Ikki was way to excited in participating in weddings than love now.

"Sure! What about you Jinora?" Asami smiled. Luckily, Jinora was aware of Korra's tension between Asami and Mako.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Jinora spoke quietly, riveting her eyes towards Korra.

"Oh, come on!" Asami said. For the next few minutes, Asami tried convincing Jinora to try becoming a flower girl. Jinora rebelled, but finally, she had enough of Asami's talking. Jinora finally agreed to do it, in regret. Korra had enough. She ran to her bedroom and buried her face in her pillow. She slammed the door behind her. She felt her pillow get wet. She cried until her eyes were dry. But somehow, she managed to continue. This was her way of letting go. He was her anchor to the ground. But now…

Asami left the house, with the ikki and Jinora trailing behind her. They were going to search for dresses for the flower girls.

"You go ahead," Mako told Bolin and Asami. Bolin followed with the girls, making an excuse saying he was "searching for suits." Mako asked Pema if he could check on Korra. Pema agreed, praying to the spirits everything will be ok.

Mako entered her bedroom, seeing Korra crying to her pillow. Korra's face was red from crying. Mako's heart sunk.

"Korra," Mako walked closely to Korra. He rested his hand on her shoulder gently. Korra smacked his hand away from her. She flung a pillow at he, which he quickly dodged.

"Get away from me!" Korra screamed. "I've always liked you, AS IF YOU'VE EVER LOVED ME!" Mako cringed. Those words took him by surprise. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach. _What have I done?_ Mako walked out of the room after a few minutes of silence. Mako kept those words in his head. What was he going to do? Mako left the house, leaving Korra behind crying and Pema in pity.

Pema sighed. Meelo crawled into his mother's arms. Pema hugged him.

"Will Korra be ok, mommy?" Meelo asked, looking up at her.

"I hope so," Pema sighed. She kissed him on the cheek as he fell asleep in her arms. "I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Wedding Day C; Chapter 3! Hope you guys like! Review or fave! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys made my day! C:**

Korra dreaded the day. It was May 16th. What's wrong with this day? Many things. Him. Her. Wedding. In summary, a pretty bad day for Korra. Korra cursed when she glanced at her calendar. It was that day. Korra threw her head into her pillow. She groaned. Did this day _have_ to come? She promised herself she wouldn't even step into the wedding, but she felt something in her. Telling her to go. She _had_ to go. She tried resisting the urge, but… She spent days and nights trying to convince herself to not go. Sadly, that plan failed.

She wanted to burn the whole city down. She screamed in rage and threw a massive flame at her calendar. The dates singed and burned, leaving a pile of ashy paper on her floor. Her body was in rage. She wanted to stomp so much, the whole earth would listen to her.

But now, she needed to cool down. Korra looked through her closet, searching for a piece of apparel to wear at the wedding. She rummaged through her water tribe clothes. Finally, she spotted something reasonable. It was a blue gown, long enough to touch the floor. The top of the dress was a light shade of blue, and the color got dark as it went to the bottom. To her, it resembled the waves of the ocean. Korra sighed. There was no going back now.

"Korra?" Pema asked. "Are you ready?" Pema called from the dining room, waiting for the Avatar to head to the wedding. Korra said she was and quickly examined herself in the mirror.

She was wearing her gown in the shades of blue, which matched her high heels in aqua color. Pema helped plait her chocolate-brown hair, which looked pretty good on her. Korra felt uncomfortable with the changed though. For one, the shoes. They were high and tight, which Korra couldn't help but almost trip every 10 seconds she walks in them. The hair hurt her scalp, but she had never styled her hair in such a delicate and beautiful way.

Korra walked into the dining room. There, she said Pema and the kids dressed up and ready to go. Pema was wearing a yellow dress with a red cloak wrapped around her. Ikki and Jinora were wearing the same clothes, a ruffled cherry red dress with their hair up in buns. They each held a basket full of ribbons and rose petals. Ikki bounced excitedly while Jinora looked at Korra with her face full of guilt. Meelo was wearing his regular clothes, and Rohan in a small, air nomad get-up.

"Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GOOO~!" Ikki exclaimed. The family walked out the door and hailed a Sato-mobile. _Sato-mobile_. Sato. That name…Korra shook the thought off in rage. She swore to herself not to shake her head anymore, or else her hair was going to PUFF. They hopped on the Sato mobile and headed off.

The family had finally reached the Sato mansion. It was a large, white painted house with strobe lights out in the front. Freshly cut hedges were on the walls as long with beautiful roses. This was going to be _his_ mansion soon enough. Korra crossed her arms and entered the mansion. Within the first time, she stifled a trip.

Korra headed towards the ballroom with the family. Ikki and Jinora headed towards the dressing room to get ready. They said they would meet up with them soon. Jinora walked away quietly, regretting her decision.

The ballroom was grand. It was as big as a pro-bending arena. The room was filled with chairs with bustling people. They all wore fancy and elegant clothes. Jewelry gleamed every time a small beam of light hit it. In front of the room had an arched fench, where the couple was to stand under. Flowers decorated the room. Chandeliers twinkled from above. Mako was at the entrance, greeting people. He said hello to everyone with a smile, but in his eyes, she could see he wasn't really enjoying it. Did Asami have to invite so many people?

When Korra saw him, her heart stopped. Then it began running a marathon. Then it skipped a beat. And then it stopped. Her heart was going crazy. He was…handsome. Well, she had to admit, he always was, but her grew even handsomer. Her was wearing a black suit with a red tie tucked in. His amber eyes glimmered when he saw Korra. His hair was spiky as usual, the way Korra liked it. Pema winked at Korra. Pema and the boys went ahead and sat down in the 2nd row, leaving Korra behind with Mako.

"Korra…" Mako's voice trailed off. Just hearing his voice hurt Korra. Korra's eyes stung.

"Good luck on your wedding day, Mako," Korra's voice cracked. "Where's your scarf?"

"Asami told me not to wear it," Mako said. He was so relieved Korra finally spoke to him.

"I would never tell you to do that," Korra whispered. She immediately wished she hadn't said a word.

"I know you wouldn't," Mako spoke quietly. Korra looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Those gorgeous amber eyes…Those pretty ocean-blue eyes…

"Erm, I…uh, I have to go," Korra broke the conversation and ran off into the ballroom. She quickly seated herself next to Pema. She slumped in her chair, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Pema wrapped an arm around her.

Finally, the ceremony started. Organ music played, leaving Korra in chills. She never really like the sound of the music. Mako stood in the front with the preacher holding his book on the stand. Mako looked out in the crowd. Korra couldn't get over him. Mako's eyes wandered towards the crowd, and spotted Korra. A tear was running on her cheek. He so wanted to run down there and wipe it off her cheek.

_Stop It, Mako. You aren't in love with her. You're with Asami. She's gonna be your wife. Get a grip._ Mako thought. Mako's legs felt like jelly. Was this who he wanted to marry? Have a family with? Mako clenched his fists. The flower girls came down the aisle. Ikki tried her best not to be hyper, throwing fistfuls or rose petals to the crowd, her smile shining. Jinora was different. She only threw a bit of petals at a time, her face smiling in boredom. When she came to Korra's row, she mouthed the word _Sorry_. Korra nodded as forgiveness. Then, Asami came walking towards the aisle. Everyone in the crowd gaped in awe. There were a few oohs and ahhs. Since her father was in prison, Bolin led her down the lane. Korra's eyes began to water. That should be _her_ walking down that aisle. But Korra was a bit jealous of Asami.

Asami was wearing a sleeveless bridal gown, lond enough to trail behind her. It was pretty and white, with cherry red-lining. Her veil was over her curled ebony hair. Her face was beautiful, with light red eye shadow and her lips a luscious coat of smooth cinnamon-red lips. Asami held Bolin's arm, who was dressed exactly like Mako, except he had a green tie. Korra's eyes were swimming. She quickly wiped the tears away. Mako was glancing at her in worry. When Asami reached the stage, Mako gave her a full-on look. His jaw dropped. He then realized he was in the front of the whole crowd, and quickly closed his mouth. She was downright-gorgeous.

This was going to be his wife. His soulmate. How come he felt uncomfortable, though? Korra looked at the couple. They whispered something to each other, and Asami giggled. Korra's eyes stung like a bee stung her. Pema handed her a hankerchief. Korra didn't act polite. She snatched it and dabbed her tears. Then she buried her face in it. When she looked up, she saw something different in Mako's face. His eyes. Those ember eyes told everything. He was in love. Or nervous. He was in regret.

The wedding continued on, the couple saying their vows. Finally, the time came. Korra dreaded the moment.

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace…" The preacher spoke. Korra's legs were melting. She wanted to stand up. She wanted to shout out. Mako riveted his eyes towards Korra, who's legs were frozen, her face expressionless. There was a silence. Korra felt her legs lifting, then crashed down to her seat. She missed her chance! He preacher continued, and Korra burst into a verge of tears in her napkin. Korra's life was gone. Her dreams, shattered. _Spirits, why do you have to be so mean to me?_ Korra cursed and felt her body fly away. Here soul drained out of her. Her lover, with another girl. So this is what Lin felt.

"Asami Sato, do you bestow Mr. Mako to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked. "Yes, I do," Asami said proudly. There was no going back, now. Korra's eyes were filled with tears. It was up to Mako. Korra got ready to cry an ocean.

"And do you, Mr. Mako, take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. The words haunted Mako. He just had to say two words. But what? His mind went blank.

"I-I…I…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry y'all! I just had to C; So, what do you think Mako will say? Will Korra do something about it? Tell me when you review! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: SNEAK PREVIEW!

"Um…I-I, I…" Mako stammered. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He gulped. Asami stood before him, her face full of happiness. There was a silence. Asami's smile slowly, very slowly, faded, her eyebrows scrunched. She stared at him as if saying: _Well? Aren't you going to say it? _Mako didn't want to say no, for he will upset Asami. He had to say I do.

Mako glanced at the audience. The silence was killing them. Some people were leaning forward, anticipating the moment. Some folks were looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say an answer. He searched the crowd for Tenzin's family. He them spotted Pema. Pema gazed at Mako solemnly. Her tired eyes seemed to speak to him in his mind: _Speak from your heart, Mako. Who do you REALLY want to marry?_ Mako glanced at Asami. Her eyes narrowed. She bit her lip, unsure of what Mako was going to say. He was the one that proposed to her after all.

Mako looked back at the crowd, finally spotting Korra. He was shot with guilt. Korra's face…it was drooped with sadness. He could see tears drowning her eyes. The beautiful irises of azul were tinged with red from crying. He remembered that day when he told Korra he was getting married. _No, I don't believe it. _Those words flooded his mind. Then when they visited Tenzin's family, hoping Ikki and Jinora would be their flower girls. When Jinora declined their offer, Mako knew….Jinora was doing it for Korra. That scene when Korra trew a pillow at him, screaming, her face full of agony. _I've always loved you, AS IF YOU'VE EVER LOVED ME! _He thought to himself. _Mako, who to you want to marry the most?_

Korra tried her best not to cry. Her eyes already hurt from bawling. She glanced up from her handkerchief. She looked at the couple, their hands locked. Asami looked somewhat surpressed at Mako. Korra riveted her eyes at Mako. Then she realized he was staring directly at her. His eyes locked with hers, and Mako realized how bet-up and tired she was. Korra pulled her eyes away from him. _Well, I guess this is the end._

Korra watched her soulmate's every move. If her life was going to end, it might as well end now. She wouldn't want to live in the pain of knowing. Korra knew this was wrong. Their marriage wasn't right. She wanted to run up to Mako and hug him right then and there, tell him good-bye, and let the Sprits take her soul. Then she heard a sound escape Mako's mouth.


End file.
